deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Of The Masterminds! Riddler VS. Junko VS. Light
Short Description: Today, brawn takes a back seat as brains step up to fight! Will Light purge the competition, will Junko drive home the despair, or will the Riddler rid them first? (Progress: Finish! 100% Satisfaction with how it is!! Also, HOLY SHIT I MADE THE FRONT PAGE! Thank you all so much for keeping this up and kicking for so long that such a feat was accomplished! ... Wait a minute; I'M NUMBER ONE FOR BATTLE ROYALS?!? Guys; I never DREAMED of being as popular as the TF2 Merc Battle Royal, let alone surpass it on the front page! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for such a honor, and I promise to be back and kicking soon! Also, check out the TF2 Merc Battle Royal on the front page; that's some good shit right there.) Intro: Music: (Logic And Trick) Wiz: There has been many bloody fights during Death Battle. Boomstick: It's like Christmas in motherfucking July for me! Wiz: True, but fights aren't ALWAYS just about mindless blood-shed of opponents. Boomstick: *Gasp* Wait, what?!? Wiz: Indeed; sometimes, the greatest weapon humans come with is our tool for fights. Boomstick: Sensitive genitalia for fucking brains out? Wiz: Wha- no! Our brains! Humans sometimes put their fists down and engage in a game of wits to outmaneuver their opponents. Boomstick: And the masterminds of this fight are none other than The Riddler, the Prince of Puzzles... Wiz: Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista as well as the Ultimate Despair inducer... Boomstick: And Light Yagami, the wanna-be god of a new world! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick; Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their brains, craftiness and skills, to find out who will win...A Death Battle! The Riddler: Music: (Welcome To The Madhouse) Wiz: Gotham; a place home to some of the world's most infamous crooks and thieves. Boomstick: Fortunately, one night, some guy decided to get dressed up in a bat costume and go out to fight some crime! Wiz: Indeed; Bruce Wayne is a master detective and fighter, being able to take whatever life throws at him, usually his encounters with the asylum's infamous super-criminals. Boomstick: These fuckers include a clown with enough laughing gas to make people die by laughing too much, a Darth Vader wanna-be that traded in his black armor for raw muscle, or Calendar Maaaaan, that's a weak-ass villain! Wiz: However, one villain not only challenges Batman's strength, but also his mind, and he is none other than the Riddler. Music: (Riddler Map Menu Music) Wiz: The Riddler is by far, Batman's smartest foe. Boomstick: Just that? That's a understatement for how much this green suit fucker did! Wiz: Indeed it is. We will be using the Riddler as he is in the official collection of his adventures against Batman, aka, "Batman Arkham: The Riddler", which also includes the current incarnation of the Riddler, from the Prime Earth series of DC comics. Having been gifted such intelligence at such a young age, Edward Nygma got impressive grades and scores on all his work. Boomstick: However, since his daddy couldn't believe in such a thing to be true, especially when he himself was envious of his mind, he did what every other parent did when they suspected that their child was cheating; slap the shit out of him! Wiz: However, this left him with a urge to tell the truth as well as prove his innocence, leaving him to tell the truth through riddles. Boomstick: Fast-forward to his working days, and after getting bored by just scamming innocent people out of money by rigged puzzles, he decides to go all out and be a villain in a questionable suit and call himself "The Riddler", where he battles it out in mental chess with Batman every day, and more often than not failing... Wiz: Even if he rigged his puzzles to make the only answer cheating, The Riddler is still a dangerous and intelligent foe for Batman to face. His greatest weapon; his mind, is locked-and-loaded with countless facts ranging from everyday things we don't think about often, to the little things like just when how the electric gates work at Wayne Enterprises, and how many exits there are in his holding cell. Boomstick: And speaking of which, he used that second fact to his advantage as he not only managed to sneak into the building, but he completely took over the place, distracting the guards with a riot in the front, and a trip to the top inside! He even remembered a guy that shoved him 4 years back and took away his playing cards, which in return made Eddie repay the fucker by blasting his arm off with a sleeve gun...Wait, WHAT?!? Wiz: Indeed; the Riddler is a genius, and as such, knowing where to shoot to blow up a arm is definitely nothing too challenging for him to remember, as well other bodily fuctions. That same heist he also managed to take down a woman that took 17 years worth of self defense class using his cane, and has a device in his shirt pocket that has been rigged to electrify the opponent when activated, and had managed to get a expert guard off his body by a brass bracelet, following by kicking him in the groin, feeling nothing even though the guard was wearing a cup. His pockets were shown to have small explosive devices, which when activated, could be detonated by either a set time, or slamming it into something. Boomstick: In case that is too exciting for you, he is also seen with puzzle pieces he can toss and blow up. Rather mundane to be honest. However in the end, to be fair, that guy was just a Arkham Asylum guard turned building guard; the Riddler should really be best left for Batman... Wiz: Actually Boomstick, The Riddler actually did get a leg up above Batman multiple times, sometimes flat-out winning against him. Boomstick: Hold the fuck up?!? This Jigsaw wannabe actually WON against the dark knight? Wiz: Two things Boomstick; one is that the Riddler actually come before him, and two, yes. During his first heist ever, he gave Batman a widescreen puzzle had answers of "Basil", "Street", and "Banquet", which sent him to a feast that the street was having, but in actuality, he actually flooded the Basil Street bank, making it, a bank wet. Boomstick: It wasn't just first timer luck either; he managed to even escape from being caught by Batsy a couple time, managed to cause a mob of people to show up at various places so he can cause enough of a diversion for his own escapes, proved that his own detective skills were just about as good as Batman's, tricked Mr. No Parents into attacking him during a period where he said he is reformed, and even stole from Batman's own fucking car, taking two miniature bombs with him to blow up people that bad-mouthed him! Jesus, this guy has zero fucks to give! Wiz: The Riddler is also a master at escaping, managing to think of over 40 ways to escape his Arkham Asylum cell, and deducing that only 4 of them would let him get out in time to not be poisoned by the Joker's toxins. Boomstick: And all of this he managed to do by himself! Wiz: However, by far his most impressive feat was taking over Gothman with only a little help from Doctor Death. Boomstick: He plunged the city in darkness, blew up walls that was saving the city from flood waters, and basically told everyone if you aren't smart, you'll bite the dumb, dust trail! However, he was nice enough to offer them a chance to take the city back should they come up with a riddle he can't answer. None did, and they all died via classical trap door. Wiz: However, the Riddler is still far from perfect. He has to be constantly challenged by someone, mostly Batman, or else he just can't do his crimes. He has to prove his superiority in some way. Besides that, he is still weak at arm to arm combat, only managing to knock out Lisa Campbell after she was in Athena's magic spa water because he knocked her out with a weight. Boomstick: Still, doing that in the first place as well as holding up against a Arkham Guard physically long enough to shoot his arm off is still worth mentioning! Wiz: Indeed; he may be one of Batman's weaker foes as well as cockiest, but he is possibly his most dangerous and most clever fiend to date. Riddler: Are you ready for some more? Explore! Find my challenges. And when you fail to solve them and lie blubbering like an ignorant child on the floor, you will know that The Riddler is better than you. Brief Recap: Name: Edward Nygma/The Riddler Age: Presumably late 20's. * Height: 6' 1'' * Weight: 183 lbs Abilities: Intelligent Master escape artist Gadgetry with electronics Able to carry out complex plans by himself. Feats: Organized a flash mob to take over Wayne Enterprises. Managed to outsmart Batman a couple times, including even stealing from his car. Took over Gotham with just a little help from Doctor Death. Has deducing skills rivaling Batman's own. Weaknesses: Cocky. Must win by showing his intelligence over others. Not that strong of a fighter. Always gives clues to what he's gonna do. * = While these traits were found in New Earth Riddler, they don't seem to vary that differently from the other Riddlers Junko Enoshima: Music: (Welcome To Despair Academy) Wiz: Despair; a human emotion that signifies total and full loss of hope and humanity. Boomstick: Either that, or your favorite comic series has been adapted into a shitty movie! Wiz: Those who only managed to come close to the despair horizon event but never cross it are very lucky and get, more often than not, a bigger will to live. Boomstick: But lets say you want to flip off that system, and not only do you cross the line of despair, but you also want THE WHOLE WORLD to cross it, because hey; a World War III could be fun after-all! Wiz: Enter potentially the most deranged character in all of fiction; Junko Enoshima. Music: (Discussion - Hope VS. Despair) Wiz: Junko Enoshima was born into the world on Christmas Eve, one of the most ironic of dates for someone like Junko to be born on. Boomstick: As soon as she was born however, she cried, as she described, her first tears of despair, and decided that the whole wide world must know about this feeling of despair! Wiz: While this wasn't the official reason Junko is into despair, it was a factor overall that lead to Junko not only being a very, interesting subversion of the standard sociopath trope so to speak, but also one of the most dangerous. Boomstick: She can feel love, but would rather kill everyone she loves so she can feel her favorite emotion; despair! Wiz: This leads to Junko being not only apathetic to a certain, logical standard, but also easily bored, to a very hazardous degree. Boomstick: How she acts and looks isn't logical in any sense; she can summon a long tongue if she wants, pigtails or her wavy hair at a whim, and my personal favorite, BUSTY MELONS! Wiz: Her personality can be either overly cute, really depressed, sophisticated to a worrisome point and power hungry. This fits rather well to the fact that she is a world-wide fashion icon, being well enough to be a student in Hope's Peak, a school only fit for those who excel at their field of interest, and with Junko, her disguise title, the Ultimate Fashionista is a front for her true title, the Ultimate Despair. Boomstick: She can also turn into a kickass black and white bear to claw the shit out of opponen-''' Wiz: No. NO. While she does have a Monokuma personality, she herself has never been capable of making a Monokuma all by herself. She actually had her loyal assistant, Monaca Towa, take over her father's company and had them manufacture Monokumas for Junko to take and use at her own leisure, instead of serving as a personal avatar for the high-school she was attending at the time. This means that as a Monokuma isn't Junko's own creation, and as such, can't rely on him for battle in here. '''Boomstick: Aw damn it! Oh well, I heard there was another brown bear better suited from him anyway; some polite British guy told me he was looking for friends anyway, as well as that he was surprised I was able to hear him at all! Wiz: Anywho...while Junko can't summon Monokumas like she could when she did her plan, she can still use her most powerful weapon; her despair inducing mind. Boomstick: Junko can take anything that deals pain to her with a smile, even enjoying her own execution until something ruins her climax, and even that just made her more confused if anything. She can make people whom fall in love with her by using what makes them despair against themselves, have them commit atrocities for her and than blame them when they realize what they did, saying she wasn't to blame, even though anyone with a logical brain can see that she is. Wiz: Junko's mind controlling her despair is very intelligent, if impulsive. She managed to bring just about literally the entire world to its knees by manipulating just the right people with her despair. Even when she died, her death caused a mass suicide in her group, aptly named Ultimate Despair, whose motives follow Junko's motives; do things just for despair. Boomstick: However, this is proved to be a VERY double edged sword; as she has to let her opponents get a fair chance where she always wins; if they can't beat her, they feel more despair, pleasing her. If they win, SHE feels the despair of defeat, pleasing her! It's like playing Russian Roulette and you're Monkey D Luffy! Wiz: Indeed, another major downside to Junko is that she has to rely on people a lot doing what she tells them to do and isn't prepared for surprises. Her best laid plans can be undone should one person decide to throw a monkey wrench in. Also, do take a note about everything that we spoke here about; are you noticing something missing? Boomstick: No actual image of her gigantic boobies? Wiz: Well, we don't have that here, but also, Junko has no record of having been in a fight before; the closest she ever came to fighting is as controlling Monokuma against Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, and even than she was in another room with the control panel, so is could have been a video game for all that matters. Boomstick: Hey wait a minute; didn't she kill her sister by stabbing her with something called "The Spears Of Gungnir"? Wiz: True, but that a ability she activated on Monokuma and not something she did herself. She DID stab her boyfriend to death and tried to stab Naegi Makoto... Boomstick: Well that's something I guess... Wiz: Though Naegi was asleep at the time and her boyfriend, Yasuke Matsuda, was stabbed and kicked to death by her by a surprise attack, and neither one of them had any idea on fighting. Boomstick: And it's somewhat gone. Wiz: Well, she is still a very smart person; to the point that after she erased her own memory she managed to lay clues and hints for herself so she could go back to being herself. Boomstick: Well either way, Junko Enoshima is a mentally deranged foe, and it doesn't matter if you win or lose; only if she can feel despair! Junko: “To me, despair isn't goal or a cause or a way of life or an instinct... It's what defines me as Junko Enoshima! The most important thing is that I was made that way! That's how I can devote myself purely to pursuing despair!” Brief Recap: Name: 'Junko Enoshima '''Age: '''Unknown, but likely late teens. '''Height: '''5' 6.5 '''Weight: '''97 lbs. '''Abilities: * Crafty mind * Can feel pleasure even when in despair * Expert manipulator * Can switch from multiple personalities at a blink of a eye Feats: * Drove almost the whole world to despair for fun. * Caused the deaths of hundreds of thousands people, if not, millions; both directly (if rarely) and indirectly * Founded Ultimate Despair; a group all about despair. * Lost her own memory and recovered it using her own hints Weaknesses: * Impulsive * Okay with losing should it start to happen * Not a physical fighter * Dependent on others Light Yagami: Music: (Death Note's Main Theme) Wiz: Imagine Boomstick, if you had a notebook that could kill anyone by writing their name down and picturing their face; what would you do with it? Boomstick: I WILL BECOME A GOD AND RULE THE WORLD...or just write down that dick's name that stole my money from 8th grade; either or. Wiz: Well Boomstick, you certainly have the ideas of this genius mastermind...somewhat. Bomstick: HEY! Wiz: Anyway, some people would probably just toss the book away, not wanting anything to do with it, while others may use it for themselves and never touch it, and they may even just show the police it and never speak of it again. This guy... Boomstick: Will take a potato chip...AND EAT IT! Light Yagami, bitches! Music: (Kira's Theme) Wiz: Light Yagami was just a everyday child prodigy, who was working to become part of a special police group after finishing high-school. Boomstick: However, his world was turned upside down when he found the Death Note, in which if you write someone's name down and have their face in your mind, than in 40 seconds, their hearts stop and they quickly die! Jesus; talk about simple yet brutal! Wiz: There are countless other rules to the Death Note, like the cause of death can be specified, it can give them special illnesses, it doesn't have to be a official writing instrument and can be blood if that's your fancy, you can trade half of your life for Shinigami eyes, 4 accidental misspells of a persons name excuses them from being in the Death Note, and many more. Light Yagami has managed to actively find more and more rules to the deadly notebook, and has taken great precaution to let no one know of his secret, even hiding a piece of the Death Note in his watch by using complicated means of entering, having a pencil at ready in case he needs to write a name down of someone who knows too much. Boomstick: This includes everything, from setting a trap that can explode the house if it goes awry, to killing people just for being a potential hazard to him! Talk about sparing no expense! Wiz: However, this accidentally ended up just causing him more trouble, as it tipped off a expert detective, called L, and ended up leading him to Light himself. Still, Light himself is a very intelligent child. His official intelligence as rated by a databook is a whooping 9/10, with other skills like creativity, emotions, acting and social skills being a full 10/10, and his initiative being the lowest at a 8/10. Boomstick: Holy crap! Light is OP; writer please nerf! Wiz: Good luck with that Boomstick, as Light planned on using the Death Note to rid the world of crime, and become the god of the new world; a god called Kira. Boomstick: Well shit; look out public bullies and jaywalkers! We got a god genius here and can kill you in 40 seconds, give or take. Wiz: That is, only if you can see their face. If you only see the back or everything but the face, than the notebook won't work. However, if you can see everything but the eyes, than it will work. You just need to see someone from the eyes up, or as Misa quotes as explaining it to Light; "If you can't see the person's eyes, than it definitely won't work," and "If you can see the whole face, then even if he wears sunglasses, it's fine." The face consists of the forehead, eyes, cheek, nose and mouth. As long as you can at least see 4 out of 5 of them in the end, the Death Note will deliver as long as the name is right. Even seeing the left or right side of a face can work. Boomstick: So basically anything above the eyes is okay? I wonder if that would of worked in boxing... Wiz: As well as his skills and killer writer tools, Light Yagami is also a very athletic person, being able to play in professional tennis, as well as being able to hold his own against the surprisingly nimble L. Boomstick: However, all good things must come to a end, and L had to die after Light recovered from his own induced amnesia trip, a recovery that relied on a gamble that relies on everyone acting as they normally would. Wiz: That is correct Boomstick; using the Death Note, Light Yagami was able to outwit just about the entire police department and in the end, killed L by more or less making a shinigami write his name down to save someone she loved at the cost of her own life. Boomstick: So he won in the end?!? Holy shit; the bad guy wins! Wiz: Not exactly; L planned for his death to happen, and had all his research on him deleted, and 5 years later, 2 of his prodigies, Near and Mello set out and managed to finish the job. Boomstick: However, Light managed to take out Mello by himself, but the albino sheep survived by his real name having one letter too much for Light to write down before being shot! Fucking hell, I will have to enter that name into any lottery that allows names as entry fees, because that's the luckiest motherfucker right there! Plus he has all the Legos he ever wants as well as cool toys period! Seriously, where does he get all those wonderful toys?!? Wiz: Don't let Light off the hook yet. Light lost because he believes that he is flawless, and as thus, has overconfidence in himself, often killing people who outlived their usefulness to him. This led to him believing that Near wasn't plotting anything special that he hasn't thought of to counter, but in reality... Admiral Akbar and Light Yagami: IT'S A TRAP! Wiz: Thank you both. Boomstick: Wait, is that STILL a meme? Wiz: Light's deep desire for justice means that he will stop at nothing until justice is served. His deadpan view on life also means that he tends to overlook things that he see as minor, like when Mello kidnapped one of his workers, believing Mello just acted like a lunatic, when in reality, he played a key role in Near's success. Boomstick: Regardless, his actions actually reduced all world crime by a whooping 70%, as well as stop all wars that were going on in that time. Wiz: He may not be a god, but by the way things look, Light sure can act like one, with a very good conviction to his job as Kira; the new god of the new religion of "Kiraism", where the motto is "A eye for a eye...and a heart attack for a heart attack..." Light: I'm going to make the world know I'm here… that somebody is passing righteous judgement on them. Brief Recap: Name: Light Yagami Age: 23 (Post Timeskip; age of this fight.) Height: 5' 8'' Weight: 119 lbs. Abilities: * Can kill people by just their name and face in the Death Note. * Top of his class at high-school with his intelligence and craftiness. * A expert liar, not letting emotions easily guide him. * Quite athletic. Feats: * Gained countless trust of many people, even L at some point. * Made Kira a new religion. * Stopped all wars and reduced crime by 70%. * Killed L and Mello; nearly killed Near. Weaknesses: * Always believes he's right. * Can easily gloss over things he deems unimportant even if they aren't. * Can let emotions control him in the end, like killing a decoy L who he believed to be real in anger. * Overconfident in himself, allowing him to act cocky. Intermission: Wiz: Alright, our brainiacs are set! It's time to end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time, for a boring final exam! Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Oh all right; it's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? The Riddler Junko Enoshima Light Yagami Who do you think will win? The Riddler Junko Enoshima Light Yagami Prefight: Place: The road to the Gotham Harbor Date: January 28, 2015 Time: 3:45 PM "Riddle me this! Riddle me now...Who can be better than the man in cowl?" A man in green asked his henchwomen, as they drove to the harbor, hoping for a challenge. Batman was on leave from Gotham after hearing of some calls from the Commissioner about a bigger threats to the security of the world than any of Gotham's super criminals can do; even the Riddler himself! What kind of person could be more worthy of Batman's time? Well whatever it is, expanding their horizons isn't a bad idea. They were going to the Gotham Harbor to go on a nice cruise to Japan. Of course, the Riddler left Batman a clue to his location in his cell, written in french just to throw him off a bit. Still, could anyone be a challenge like Batman is? "Aw, come on Eddie! He will surely come back to you as soon as he can!" Query encouraged, causing a faint smile on Edward Nygma's lips. "Still, I can't help but ponder over how unique the competition is that would drive him away. The major criminals I know by heart were cell-mates in Arkham. Who could they be?" he questioned, unaware of his question's response being sooner than he thought. Suddenly, their green car with sprinkled purple question marks stopped on a dime, as the 3 stopped and looked over at a TV store. Their channel was set to the news as the Riddler, Query and Echo intently examined the station. "This just in! A body has been stolen from the morgue near the Japanese harbor! This harbor was once known as a abandoned harbor called the 'Yellowbox Warehouse'; it is said to be haunted by a young ghostly male, who-" the female news reporter, already out of breath at this point, stopped to listen to her headset receiver. "Oh my! More breaking news! There were two unscheduled ship departures from the same harbor! A jet-propelled boat with a unidentifiable figure controlling it, as well as a steam boat with what appears to panda bears were seen taken off from the site! According to their trajectory, they will be heading towards the Gotham Harbor! Authorities would have noticed it sooner, but one of them noted that earlier today before all this happened, their chief commander died of a heart attack, leaving them all in disarray! They are currently blaming it on a late addiction to chocolate, along with diabetes! Further details have yet to be unveiled!" The reporter finally finished, passing out from lack of breath. The 3 criminal companions stared at the screen in confusion and shock. Silence took over them for a while... Before the Riddler started to laugh at this. "My! Well this appears to be my, quote, unquote, 'competition'. I say I should give them a little taste of Gotham..." he softly declared, hopping out of the car and waving to his assistants. "Park the car for me girls. This shouldn't take too long. Should I do indeed fall to them, please feel free to run them over," he explained, as they nodded and waved him off as they drove into hiding. "Good luck boss! We'll advenge you gracefully should you die!" Echo responded, confident that he will triumph over...whoever will come. And they will be coming soon. The first vessel to have pulled up was the jet-propelled boat, and in it, was what looked like to be a normal man in a black suit and red tie. He was holding onto some sort of black notebook, with words that were covered by his arm. "Oh! Well Light, looks like you got the attention of someone already here! Looks like you could easily take run of this place. Don't make me regret reviving you for my own amusement..." a shinigami, a god of death called Ryuk, warned to Light, as he softly nodded in response. The notebook he had was linked to Ryuk, and should someone else touch it, they would see him. However, the Riddler didn't touch it, so he can't see it. Indeed, Light was written in the Death Note to die of a heart attack. However, boredom is a big factor for Ryuk, as 2 years later, he decided to revive Light and give him another chance with a Death Note. Of course, the first thing Light did was write down the person that caused his demise in the notebook, Nate River. At first, Edward was disappointed by the weak looks of this stowaway, but he shook it off him, as he normally greeted him. Maybe he could deduce something from him... "Salutations traveler! What brings you to my humble little city?" Edward asked, reaching a hand out to him. Light scanned the Riddler's body, unsure what to think of him, but shaking him anyway with his free hand, already coming up with a plan in his mind. "Light Yagami; pleased to meet you. I assume that you saw the news?" he asked, voice a bit shaky. "Riddler; Call me The Riddler," he responded almost instantly, parting hands with Light. "Is there something that appears to be bugging you?" he questioned, eyeing the recently revived man. "It's just...this ship that's coming in here soon...is terrible..." Light explained to the Riddler, causing his eyes in his mask to gleam a bit. Looks like the fun came to Eddie today. "Oh? What could be wrong with th-?" he started to inquire, only for a big foghorn sound to cut them off. Indeed, the steam ship indeed make it, parking down right on the landing strip, causing damage to the steamboat as it was torn, holes popping up in the bottom as it started to sink, with some weird kind-of symmetrical white and black bears plopped onto the ground, soon followed by a schoolgirl with a wide grin, creepy laughter as well as yellow hair that seemed to defied gravity. "Upupupupu! Nice work everyone, especially with the despair of losing the ship!" Junko complimented her Monokuma bots that came with her, before waving them over. In total, there were 50 of them with her, now at her side. "Come on; we got new land to cause despair in! It will be such a-" Junko stopped, looking over to the Riddler and Light, staring at her confusingly. The Riddler cleared his throat and spoke up. "Riddle me this! Your right there...what is this about despair?" he asked, leaning on his cane, as Light got a good look at Junko's face, hiding behind the prince of puzzles, leaning his head out to peek at Junko. "T-that's her; right there!" Light stuttered out, falsely to his true emotions, yet convincingly. "This mean lady and her bears are nothing but trouble!" he elaborated, before thinking to himself. "This is too easy! All I have to do is get her name, and I can have this guy distract her long enough so I can discreetly write it down on a Death Note page..." he planned out in his head. The Riddler certainly was a bit uncomfortable with her army's numbers, as he soon got a idea of how to get rid of them, stepping up slowly as he prepared his cane. "Advancing every other moment, in between reverse. Leave me to my own device, I get direct and worse," he proposed, having his hand in pocket ready. "Huh? Does anyone have a idea what he's saying?" a Monokuma asked, pointing to Eddie as he looked around, getting a resounding "no" from every other bot. "Eh? What is that crap? If you want to cause despair with me, just say so, and we'll soon have the whole world in ruins," Junko promised, acting coyly as she looked with her eyes as if she was shy, her whole hair somehow in a ponytail as her breasts somehow increased with size; causing Light to grit his teeth a bit in anger. "Oh yeah, she die a extra special death. If she thinks that simply trying to seduce us into submitting, she has another thing coming..." Light softly promised to himself, gripping onto the notebook tighter, while Ryuk took a seat on some of the nearby boxes. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a good battle..." he spoke, chuckling a bit. "Really? You don't want to try and answer? Well, if you don't play, you don't win..." he explained, smirking wider. "Fine! Feel the power of despair!" Junko declared, gesturing her hands out to him in a pointing way, a long time waving as her hair unraveled. All 50 Monokumas came barreling down at him, ready to shred him apart, until... *Click!* *ZZZZAKKK!* Eventually, each bear bot was glitching out, their bodies generating static electricity, shocking each other bot there, as well as catching their fur on fire. "Electricity. The answer was electricity you morons," the Riddler declared, having a lightning bolt shoot out of a pocket on his shirt, shocking all the of the bears, eventually making them all explode. The blast marks left didn't harm neither Junko nor the Riddler, who was staring Junko down with a smirk. "W-wait, what the fuck happened?!?" Junko asked in shocked, recoiling from it. "Whoa! I'm betting 100 apples on greenie...Aw what the hell, I'm still gonna eat them anyway!" Ryuk answered with a laugh, throwing his head back. "O-oh my god..." Light thought to himself, face visually startled. "This guys can also be a threat, and if so, he must be destroyed..." "Now that I explained the rules, what might a schoolgirl be doing out so late?" the green genius taunted, causing some anger in Junko. "I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair; by the time I'm done with you, you shall be begging for the sweet mercy of death, to feel it's despair!" Junko promised, laughing eerily as the Riddler rolled his eyes, preparing his cane. Light eyes gleamed with a smirk, as he spotted a box nearby and quietly hid behind it, attracting Junko's attention who was looking behind. "Eh? Who was tha-" she started to ask, before the Riddler tapped his cane on the ground loudly for her attention. "Pay no matter to him! The current fight is with me! You need to deal with me first..." Eddie promised with a smirk, as Junko shrugged and started perversely moaning. Music: (Dangan Ronpa - Heat Up) "Oh, the anger...the loss! All this despair already! Oh, I will win no matter if I win or lose~!" Junko promised, sighing lustfully at the green man. "Well good news; you WILL lose!" The Riddler declared, hand gripped on his cane. "This will be over soon..." Light thought to himself, as he took out his pencil and opened his Death Note... FIGHT!: Junko lunged at the Riddler, trying to claw him with her sharp nails. However, he stood his ground, pulling out a small device from his pocket, activating it with a small repeating flashing light, as he placed it right under his feet before quickly side-stepping Junko's jump at him and continuing running to what he deemed a safe distance. Junko landed right above the small machine, her feet only mere inches from it. "Oh? Leaving so soon? I thought I was gonna have some fun feeling despair with you..." Junko whined, giving Riddler puppy-dog eyes as she got up, as he slowly smirked. "The game is always afloat Junko; until only one of us remains standing..." he replied, eyes behind his mask stealthily glancing down at the ground Junko was getting up on. "Well, come on than! This will just get BOR, ING if you keep running!" the despair master whined like a child as she jumped up, ready to gesture him to come forth to fight. If she could find what made him tick, what made him beep... Beep... *BEEP!* "..Huh?" Junko asked, hearing the sound from her foot, lifting it up to check on i- *'BOOOOM!*' Junko's foot stepped on the small bomb Edward planted right before side-stepping, causing a cry of shock to come from her. Her body was flung to the side, having her land right next to the harbor's entrance. From the angle she landed and was launched at, her body was surprisingly left in one piece, as she started to slowly get up, as she looked to her behind where she saw Light just closing a black notebook, before looking on his watch, casting Junko a wicked glare and a sadistic smirk, as if he knew something she didn't... "Forty..." Light started, softly mumbling to himself. Music: (Low Of Solipsism) "What the heck did you..." Junko started to ask, before she saw the Riddler step into her field of view. "Riddle me this! We are all needed for the big picture, but our story is told only one way. Whatever the shape or size, if one of us goes, the story remains unsolved for that day. What am I?" The puzzle pirate proposed, further pressuring Junko. If only she could stall so she could confuse so she could make a plan... "Thirty..." Light continued to himself inside his head. "So..." Junko started after a pause, only to pause again before continuing. "...what is that kid planning?" Junko questioned, pointing to the secret Kira in a attempt to distract the Riddler, just making the Riddler more bored in her. "Twenty..." Kira thought to himself, fingers slowly intertwining with each other, awaiting the end. "Are you sure this is wise? After all, you were there for when I demonstrated my skills on your bears, after all..." the champion of conundrums explained, reaching into his pockets. "Fifteen..." Do you even need to know who is thinking that? "Well, not everyone I know writes in a notebook during a fight, so I thought that maybe there might be a superior motive to him. Maybe he is possibly worse than me, more intelligent than me, could be more deadly..." Junko rambled on, stalling time until she could find a opening for a return attack... "Nine, eight, seven, six..." Only for the Riddler to just throw puzzle pieces at her anyway; pieces that were rigged to explode. "Five, four..." "Puzzle pieces! It seems you aren't fit for the game Junko..." The Riddler shouted in anger at her delaying her answer to his riddle. "Three, two..." Junko to turn her head, mouth still open trying to talk her way out of this, wide enough for two of Riddler's smaller puzzle pieces that were stuck together to slip in, choking on it for a bit. "ONE!" Light shouted inside his mind, shooting Junko a pointing finger at Junko, as the death he wrote down for her started. *'BAM!*' Junko's eyes immediately bulged open, feeling the duo explosions occur inside her mouth. The blast not only caused body parts like her tongue and teeth to be dislodged and explode from the inside out (some parts even starting to drip out onto the ground beneath her), but also managed to blast through his mouth enough to break through the cell walls protecting her spine that ran right behind it, not only exposing it, but rupturing it. Her expression was locked as a state of shock and terror, her spine being broken enough that she can't send to her brain all the despair she would of normally enjoyed. She tried to grasp at her neck, choking and wheezing in pain as blood eventually drowned her out, causing her to drop to her knees, trying in vain to stay alive; to somehow fix herself to at least feel this great despair of death before dying... To no avail, as her body eventually gave up, collapsing to the ground, motionless... "Just as planned..." Light spoke to himself, glancing in the notebook one more time to take a look over his work. Junko Enoshima - Chokes to death on her own blood. In all honestly, it turned out more pleasing than he expected, but he still caused it... "The way she moved...she was in true despair for possibly the first time in forever! I am truly a God called to reform this world..." he vowed to himself. KO! (1/2): The whole time Junko's death played out in front of her, the Riddler had a great deal of shock and awe on his face. On the one hand, he caused a death this gruesome without meaning to. On the other hand though, he managed to kill her by simply being more clever than her... After a pause, he decided to just stare down at her body and "tssk! tssk!" it like it was a misbehaved dog. "You know, I expected a bigger challenge to be honest...Ah well, the E Nygma show can't last forever..." he mourned insincerely, perking Light's ears up. Music: (Tokusou Kira Han) "E Nygma? Is that his name?" Light pondered. He would of just wrote it off (no pun intended), but than again, L is the first name of his former rival's real name... Why not take a risk? He still has 3 more chances to get it down. "Hmm? Hey Light..." The Riddler requested, causing him to close the book as he just finished writing down the Riddler's suspected name, going up to meet him. "Forty seconds, I can do this and win the day..." Light promised to himself. "Hmm? What is i-" Light started to asked, before turning to face Junko's corpse, causing him to recoil in horror. "Oh my god! What happened to her?" he acted out, trying to play innocent. "What's that? You say you didn't witness her last struggle at life?" the Riddler retorted, arching a eyebrow at Light, making Light realize he was in for a challenge. He paused for a bit, before speaking. "Hee hee! It's time for Light to play today..." Ryuk taunted, hovering right behind him. "Listen, Junko's death was quite the show, wasn't it; it would be a shame for you to die such a way, now would it?" he teased, causing Light to glare a bit to the side, as if he is silently telling him to shut up. This green guy, no matter how weird he looks, is definitely smarter than Light first thought. Twenty more seconds till the truth happened... And Light was silently happy; another man to play mental chess with, should he survived. "No sir. I was too busy writing down in my book..." Light explained, who recalled that the Riddler was too obsessed with besting Junko at the moment to look back at him. Light's arm was placed right over the black book's letters, making them impossible for the Riddler to see, even though he tried to anyway. Ten seconds remain. "Hmm...believable I suppose, but I must ask..." The Riddler started, strolling around him for a bit, their faces scanning across each other's, looking for errors... Zero. "...Why were you doing it?" he finally asked after the pause, causing brows to be slightly furrowed on Light's face, having written down E Nigma ''literally. "Hmm? Was that anger I saw Mister Yagami?" he retorted, smiling noticeably, as if he is starting to get a small clue about Light. "Oh...step up Light; he's gaining on you!" Ryuk spoke with his laugh, annoying Light as he quickly came up with a plan. "No sir; it was just, that well..." Light prepared, now walking away with a turn, gesturing his hands to fit his words. "...I wanted a conclusion of more intelligence, and not simply luck." The Riddler gave off a chuckle, slowly but softly stepping behind him to keep a eye on him. "Really? Well it can't be help in the end; it basically is the only factor that can throw a wrench into Edison's saying, 'Madness is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results'," he lectured, stopping as soon as he finished, masking his steps with his words. "Oh! Another name starting with E, Light! Do you dare try for it, or are you gonna wait until you are certain that it is correct? Of course, I know. Just say the words, and you will to! Come on; I'll even give you a sentence to say; 'I want the eyes'..." Ryuk chortled, right in the middle of them as he looked down each competitor. One the one hand, Light is using tricks that worked for him in the past. Riddler's side however, has him slowly but surely trying to get under Light's skin, attempting to show and prove his intellectual worth over Light's. This battle could go either way... Light was a bit tempted to be honest, but after being revived, he kind of wants to at least see the police in person to give them a shock, and possibly try and win them over as a true god... "Edison? Thomas Edison, I believe you're quoting. You know, he also invented a symbol that is used for us geniuses, the light-bulb..." Light started, before clicking on his wristwatch a couple times, till a small popping sound was heard. A tray with a piece of paper came out of it. Holding onto his Death Note still with his left hand, he quickly scribbled down a name with his right hand... Music: (Senritsu) Only to feel a brass question mark hook onto his left arm and pull him back by surprise, letting out a gasp of shock as he was pulled to the Riddler, who sees the tray with the name ''Edison Nigma ''on it, along with the now dropped Death Note right behind him, covers wide open and facing up to be read, curling the pages inside it against the ground. "Riddle me this and don't be lame; why are you trying to guess my name?" he riddled, eyes now staring down at Light, as if he is beginning to know what is going on. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Looks like you're in check, Light! How are you gonna get out of this?" Ryuk prodded, further angering Light, as he thought of ways he could counter this. No use in hoping that it was right, as the Riddler confirmed that it wasn't true. Only two more tries to get it right, and he needs to act fast and play it safe. "Okay, if you must be honest..." Light started, causing the Riddler to raise his eyebrow in anticipation. "...I'm a secret agent for a special police force in Japan. I am as they called L. I came here looking for help," Light poured out, surprising both Ryuk and the Riddler. "Oh; going for that again? I didn't know you were into guys..." Ryuk teased, floating around him as Light ignored. The Riddler smirked, as he finally got the final piece he needed to prove his little deduction theory. All he needed to do was set it up... He gave a hearty laugh, smiling at Light. "Oh really? And you think I am right for the job?" he pondered, eyeing Light as he tried to look nonchalant about it. "Correct, mister Nigma; you proved to be well performed in your field of IQ and even hand to hand combat. It must be destiny for us to meet like this..." he explained, hoping the Riddler would take the bait. "Oh, destiny again? I thought it was girls only...But than again, 'Yagami' backwards is 'I Am Gay'..." Ryuk commented, finally landing right behind Light. "Destiny, huh? Well than, riddle me this, and do it on time..." the Riddler responded cheerfully, only to drop it as soon as he picked it up again after the gap. "...why would you work with one who is a master at crime?" he shot back, glaring down Light. Music: (Stops) Both Light and Ryuk were stunned, silent as they stared with blankness at him. "H-huh?" Light barely got out. "...Well; that threw a wrench in the works now, didn't it?" Ryuk spoke again, once more annoying Light, causing him to turn slightly to the side to glare daggers at him... Music: (Domine Kira) Riddler used this opportunity to grab the notebook with his cane, pulling it towards him and grabbing it, as Light noticed too late. "O-oh crap..." Light stuttered, as Ryuk decided to just get ready for his reveal. "Hmm.. so this is something called a Death Note, huh?" The Riddler questioned, only to be answered by a new voice he never heard. "Bingo! We got a bingo folks!" Ryuk shouted, posing right behind Light with one hand flipping the bird, and the other giving Light bunny ears. The Riddler was ''very visually shocked by this, before being suckered punch by Light, knocking him to the floor, as he got back his Death Note, quickly writing down one last name that could be his true name. After that, he had to be 100% certain that the name he was writing down was the correct one. "You...touched me..." The prince of puzzles spoke, getting up as he gripped his cane... and whammed it right into Light, knocking the note book out of his hands. "YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!" he yelled, kicking the book that fell onto the ground open back, away from them. As his eyes scanned the book quickly, he noticed the name that Light wrote down. Eddie Nigma. Close, but no cigar for the wanna-be god, as the Riddler activated his electricity feature from his pocket again. "Functionary! Imbecile!" he yelled, causing Light to groan in a pain of being shocked. After it was over, he was breathing heavily, as he barely managed to get up. "Whoa! I should be filming this, and trying to sell it to directors to make a full length movie from this! Of course, my pay will be in apples, hyuk hyuk!" Ryuk joked, as Light stumbled towards the man with the name he so desperately wants. "Y-you..." he panted, energizing himself for his move. "Still alive, huh?" The Riddler asked, pausing for a bit. "Alright; one final riddle for you; get it right, and I'll tell you my name..." the Riddler spoke, causing confusion to Light and Ryuk. "I'm guessing this guy is planning something Light..." Ryuk blatantly spoke, just causing Light to shrug him off. "Alright, what is my riddle?" Light asked, wondering if he is serious. "Alright Light...Riddle me this, with a rhyme scheme that's the same..." he started, before smirking at him mischievously. "...What's my name?" Ryuk bursting out laughing, slapping his knee as he sat on a box as he observed the two. "Hyuk, hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! I like this guy Light!" Ryuk admitted, giving the Riddler some pride. Light's eyebrows furrowed, before scaling his options. On one hand, he still has that other side of the tray he can use; he just need's Ryuk's eye deal to work it... The other idea is beat him without help... Which is definitely what his overconfidence side is saying to do. "I-impossible! That's why I need the riddle for! Give me a different riddle, now you cheater!" Light demanded, curling his fists. "My oh my; such a nasty boy, refusing a good puzzle...alright, here's a new one, and your final one..." the Riddler turned, smirking as he knows he has control of him. "I'm sorry that I woke up today, as I lost my right; I'll sit here in the corner now, and mumble about my plight. What am I?" the Riddler asked, causing Light to consider his options of either answer, cheat with Ryuk or fight... And given how the Riddler was to him, he has no hope in A working, and B is a pride thing, so... Light latched onto the Riddler's back, trying to take him down with punches and kicks. Music: (Death Note Writing Theme F) "Nngh! When I'm done with you, I will have Kira's land in full effect! People like you will be viewed as dumb, as the holy as viewed as genius! Judgement day will be mi-" Light declared, being cut off by a solid wristband the Riddler had on and pushed back, only to feel it even more when the Riddler kicked him in his groin, causing him to hurt even more. "AGH! Y-YOU CHEATER!" Light blamed, as the Riddler prepared himself. "I'm sorry that I woke up today, as I lost my right; I'll sit here in the corner now, and mumble about my plight." he asked once more, raising him arm in question. "What" A gunshot is heard from his sleeve. "Am" A bullet popped out of it, aiming for Light Yagami. "I?" Before he could move out of the way in time, the bullet struck his right shoulder in such a way, that it literally blew it up, causing his right arm and hand to pop right off and explode. A loud cry of pain was heard from Light as he fell down, as even Ryuk was a bit shocked by this. "Hot damn! Days like these make me realize why Light started his Kira business..." Ryuk reflected, before smirking. "Although, I do have a idea of another person who could be a good match..." he thought, chuckling to himself as he went over to the notebook the 2 people forgot about. "The answer to that one, Light Yagami, is you. You decided to try and dare judge me today. You thought you could play god and win..." he monologues, stepping closer and closer to the fallen school-boy, preparing a small explosive device with two fingers, as Light's legs and remaining arm tried to pull him away from the Riddler. "So you lost your right to write for righting others. Too bad Light..." the Riddler kept speaking, tone slowly going darker and darker. "N-no! Stay away from me" Light cried out, trying to recover himself in some way. "M-Misa! PLEASE! Kill him! Teru! Takada! ANYONE!" he pleaded into the sky... But no one came. Except for a man in green who placed his foot on his stomach to hold him down. "Make sure to send a message down to Junko when you see her, that I, Edward N-Y-G-M-A, the Riddler..." he smugly spoke, staring down onto him with a devilish smirk and glare, tossing the tiny bomb into the sky, aimed to land on Light's neck. "...Is better, than you!" he finished before he got off Light and backtracked his steps quickly, escaping the blast zone within time. The tiny device activated as planned, blowing Light's neck and head up, barely managing to be louder than Light's final screams of agony. KO! (2/2): Music: (Kodoku) Smirking over the now mutilated Light Yagami corpse and turning over to Junko Enoshima's dead body, proud of his sense of work. "Well Eddie; looks like Batsy's gonna get more of a reason to see me as the real threat..." he promised himself, as his henchwomen drove out to pick him up, smiling widely. "Amazing work boss, as usual!" Query declared, as Echo got out and opened the door for the Riddler to step inside. "Yeah Eddie! You really can take on anything!" Echo praised, as Edward let out a hearty laugh. "Aw ladies, it was simply really! Once I saw the writing, it was only a matter of time before I realized that it was linked to killing somehow. The fact he assumed I was on good enough grounds to work for a police force just drove the point home; nothing too challenging..." he explained, while he turned his attention to the Shinigami that floated in front of his car. "Well Edward; congratulations. If you still want to go to Japan, there's this white haired detective that would be a worthy fight for my amusement..." Ryuk started, as Mister Nygma got a twinkle in his eyes that meant he was ready for a real challenge... To be continued...? Post-Fight Evaluation: Music: (Carries over from the previous section.) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I got a riddle for you; what's black and white, and dead all over? Wiz: Um, the Monokumas at the start of this fight? Boomstick: Actually I was referring to the black and white film industry, but that's good I guess! Wiz: Okay...anyway, this fight was actually more lopsided than one would think, especially on Junko's end. Not only was she never in a actual fight, but she relied on others to follow her orders for any real damages to be done during the fight. Boomstick: However, by herself against those with motives that aren't for despair, she is just a sitting duck waiting to crack! The second she spoke her name out loud within Light's earshot range was just like wearing meat around your neck next to hungry lions! Wiz: Indeed, plus her physical form, besides attractive to Boomstick, is weak in any true fight. Even without Light, Edward would of seized the fight eventually. Had Junko gain use to the Monokumas, it wouldn't be that much of a change, as we saw with the Riddler electrifying them and activating their self-destruct feature that way. Boomstick: Foiled by the standard plot-hole a majority of villains suffer; how pitiable! Either way, Junko was up shit's creek without a prayer or a canoe! Wiz: Next, we have Light Yagami. While he is definitely smart, he also believes to be infallible and easily irritable, even if he doesn't flat out yell, as Near exploited in the series third arc with his constant calls. Speaking of Near, the creator of Death Note dubbed him as the smartest character in the series, all because he isn't afraid to cheat. Boomstick: Well good thing Light's fight today didn't have any cheate-OH WAIT! The Riddler cheats his puzzles! Wiz: Correct; the Riddler has set his riddles to only be unlocked a way he set to be impossible for everyone except him or Batman. Light not only plays fair, as far as being someone with a Death Note trying to reform the world is concerned, but even if he got the Riddler's name in earshot, he still would of lost. Light is a rational person, and sees the Nygma part of his name as n-I-gma, instead of n-Y-gma. The Death Note must be 100% accurate on the name or else it will fail to work. The odds of winning against a cheating genius who put Gotham under his control using only one other person is lower than someone who plays fair and needs many and multiple pawns and plans, even at the start of his journey, being easily tricked into revealing his location in Japan by L. Light is a formidable foe, believe me, but against the Prince of Puzzles, he holds no candle, especially with the Riddler being noted for having detective skills on par with Batman himself. Boomstick: Looks like they couldn't get rid of the Riddler in time... Wiz: The winner, is Edward Nygma. Next Time, On Death Battle...: Yohohohoho! Skull jokes! VERSUS! You will be prosecuted to the full extent of the jam. ... Music that lives through death! Brook the Straw Hat musician, VS. Big Band, the musical Robocop! Category:Battle Royales Category:Carnivalia's Ringmaster Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016